This invention relates to fishing tackle and methods, and more particularly to fishing lures that have a vane, sometimes also referred to as a bill, lip or plate, extending from one end for producing motion and/or causing the lure to dive below the surface of the water when the lure is retreived or trolled. Although countless lures have employed such vanes, the vanes on prior lures have been held in fixed position with respect to the lure bodies when the lures move through the water. This prevents such lures from producing certain fish attracting motions.